THe data management is organized at two levels. The individual projects contain the type of analysis appropriate to the data to be collected and also contribute to a database for the Program Project. The database is to be maintained under Dr. Craig Harston who has a background in physio-logical psychology and pharmacology and is now a statistician at the Bowman Gray Computer Center.